Pretty Little One-Shots
by 5SecondsOfPLL
Summary: This is a series of Pretty Little Liars one-shots. Most of them will be based off of prompts that you guys comment, so start suggesting away! {They can be anything from romantic ships to comedy to -A drama}
1. Paralyzed

**Prompt: Hanna is paralyzed after she gets hit by -A at Camp Mona {season 1} !SLIGHT TRIGGER WARNING AT THE END!**

 _"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, 'I'll never let you go'"_ It was like she had been on fire.

She was on fire and she couldn't move.

Nothing felt okay.

She was frozen.

She was stuck.

She was paralyzed.

Hanna Marin had been hit. Hit by her anonymous stalker who claimed "she knew too much." She had been hit so hard she was paralyzed. Everything had been paralyzed, from head to toe. They were starting to think it would've been better if she had died.

No one knew what she was feeling. All she could communicate with were random twitches that gave her false hope. She knew one day even the twitching would stop.

No one knew what to do. Not her divorced parents, who for the first time in a while were able to sit in a room together and not argue. Not her on-again-off-again boyfriend, Sean Ackard, who seemed to be an optimist yet hadn't cracked a smile since the accident.

Not even her best friends.

 _"Hope breeds eternal misery."_

Spencer Hastings, the girl who was supposed to have every answer to every imaginable question or situation in the whole world hadn't spoken in days. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't accept the fact that Hanna had been paralyzed, permanently, by -A. She had barely gone to school, only once or twice to pick up homework that ended up in a big stack on her desk. She finally lost all hope.

 _"Am I just destroying everything I touch?"_

Aria Montgomery, the creative mind of the group who loved to smile hadn't left her room in days. Not even to visit Hanna. It was too much to see her like that. She sat on her creaky old bed in her creaky old house with an ancient camera and mindlessly flipped through digital memories of their clique. When they were happy, when Ali was alive, when there was no -A, when Hanna was okay. She felt it was her fault, she felt everything was her fault.

 _"Some people dream of making it out."_

Emily Fields, the girl who never left your side. No matter what hell you put her through, Emily would always be there for you. Even if she had to skip a week of swimming, 1 month, a year even, she would be there. Until now. The pool had become a part of her now. She was either at the gym exercising or in the pool splashing away at the water until tears dripped down her tan face and into the collection of chlorine water. Emily dreamt of the days when their biggest troubles were what they wanted to be when they grew up. Now people were dying, they were leaving. And she couldn't get out.

 _"You have to be careful these days,_ _it's like you can't trust anyone."_

And Mona. Mona Vanderwaal hadn't ever felt so bad. She felt bad because it was her fault. No, not because of survivor's guilt, not because the accident had happened at her party. No, because she did it. She was -A. She hit her best friend with a car. It was just in the moment, she wasn't thinking, her mind had been clouded with depressed thoughts of suicide and ending it all, and next thing she knew she was being crammed into a tiny hospital waiting-room chair.

But for once. They all got out of their slums. And put on their brave faces... for Hanna. They watched as she gave them a distorted smile with her gleaming white teeth, her skin had gone past porcelain and straight to dead-pale. Her big blue eyes that had once been filled with youth, dreams, hope, had been drained. Everything about her already reeked death. Now they were just officiating it.

No one could look as they took Hanna Marin off of life support.

They looked back just in time to see her eyes flutter a few times before falling lifelessly shut.

Ashley Marin looked away, her red hair was piled messily in a ponytail and the bags under her eyes were now soaked with salty tears.

Tom Marin looked at his daughter and grabbed her hand one last time. Maybe if he hadn't had left them, none of this would've happened, maybe she would be okay, his head swarmed with thoughts, but it was too late now.

Her friends left. They went their separate ways.

Aria went back to Iceland with her Mom and Mike, they never came back.

Spencer had shut out all human interaction and barely spoke to anyone, school was the only place she left home to go to.

Emily quit school and travels around the world with her philanthropy group, building homes, helping the poor, helping the sick. The sick like Hanna.

And Mona?

She's dead.

She overdosed.

She attempted to hang herself.

Nothing worked.

And one day she was gone.

She had cut herself, or at least that's what people said.

 _"Just close your eyes. You'll be alright._ _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound..."_


	2. A Mona & Mike Story: Crap

**Prompt: Mona thinks she's pregnant with Mike's baby. (Note: After writing such a heavy, dramatic one-shot I thought I would write a fluffier story, sorry to the person who suggested this if you wanted something a little more drama filled)**

"Crap"

Mona Vanderwaal ran to the bathroom, clutching her stomach. She held back her long raven-black hair with her small hand and let the contents of her stomach out into the toilet.

She groaned intensely before getting up and brushing her teeth to get the horrible taste of bile out of her mouth. The 23 year-old climbed back into her California King bed and let her back face her boyfriend of four years. Five if you count the year they were on-and-off.

"Babe, are you okay?"

Mike Montgomery's strong arms wrapped around her waist as he used all his strength to pull Mona closer to him. She could feel his warm breath radiating on her skin as his lips met the nape of her neck.

She already knew what he wanted.

"Mike, babe, not right now."

"Mona what's wrong?"

"Nothing, okay?! Maybe I'm just not in the mood."

"God, you didn't have to go full on ballistic on me."

The couple turned their backs to each other as an unsettling silence lingered in the seemingly stuffy air.

"I'm sorry," Mona apologized, lightly tapping Mike on the shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he replies, not even acknowledging her apology.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"... Because you'll hate me."

Another awkward moment of dead air took place.

"I could never."

"You hesitated."

"So."

"Just because you're younger on me doesn't mean you have to be so immature!"

"I'm not being immature!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not"

"Yes you a-"

"You know what? This is idiotic."

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Ok if that was your way of getting back at me for being immature, you really need to work on your acting skills."

"I'm not joking."

"Okayyy, sureeeee."

"Seriously."

"Crap."


	3. Among the Stars

**Highly Requested Prompt: Hanna and Toby find out they're siblings.**

Hanna Marin was a blonde bombshell. No doubt irresistible and every guy, under the age of 25, in Rosewood admired her wholeheartedly, despite her well-known relationship with Caleb Rivers. Except Toby Cavanaugh. He never saw it. Or felt it perhaps was a better term. Even before he started dating Spencer Hastings. Even before he had the slightest interest in Emily Fields, before she came out of course. Even before Jenna Cavanaugh become his wicked stepsister.

Never. It always felt strange. When he thought she looked pretty. Even when him and his girlfriend, Spencer, weren't dating. It was weird to think of Hanna that way. It just didn't feel right. Well they found out why soon.

"There has to be something in here. Something. Just one freaking clue!" Hanna began to feel the frustration seep into her veins.

"Just keep looking and at least try to control your volume. You're about as quiet as a monster truck rally," Aria Montgomery whispered before rummaging through the debris of papers in Mrs. Marin's office, "Did you find anything, Spencer?"

The Hastings offspring was hunched over the silver MacBook on the spotless glass desk with her gloved hands flying over the keyboards, occasionally wiggling the mouse to a different location on the screen but ultimately finding nothing, "If I found something. I would've told you." She shot daggers at Aria before returning to her task.

"Guys stop fighting, it's not going to help," Emily Fields crinkled her forehead and gave her signature wide-eyed, mother-like look causing everyone to let out sighs and roll their eyes.

You're probably wondering why these four teenage girls are rummaging through Ashley's stuff for clues, something to do with -A perhaps? I mean a parent could never have anything to do with the vicious, anonymous attacker right? Well no one was quite sure anymore.

Earlier that morning Hanna had gotten a text from -A that claimed "Mama Marin has a secret. Figure it out or she ends up in a body bag." This of course had sent Hanna into a panicked frenzy, signaling her friends for an emergency search party. And now they were here. Finding nothing.

"What the hell is this," the blonde mutters. Her three best friends crowd around the worn Manila folder she had pulled from the depths of the messy piles of torn envelopes and coffee stained bills. A neat label had printed out from one of those sticker label machines.

 _'ADOPTION PAPERS_ '

The words were printed neatly in bold, black letters and covered in a glossy lamination. "I'm adopted..."

But that wasn't the case. It wasn't that the Marin family had taken in an abandoned child. They had given up one.

A boy. A brown-haired, blue-eyed baby boy wrapped in a soft blanket with little blue airplanes floating around it as a design. The papers all had two familiar signatures neatly written in cursive and many many blocks of fine print.

Spencer was the first to see the name, "Shit."

"Spencer... What's wrong?" Emily said with another one of her signature looks.

"Hanna," the brunette turned to the blonde, "Toby's your brother."

 **~ 2 weeks later ~**

"TOBY!" The barista at the Brew called out his name and set down two steaming cups of black coffee. Toby Cavanaugh, or Marin, grabbed the cups by their heat-protectant slips and walked to the table where Hanna Marin was seated.

They had been meeting a lot lately.

Trying to wrap their heads around it.

Around everything really.

Each conversation started with an awkward few minutes of silence. Then transitioned when one of them mustered up the courage to say something about the unusual circumstance.

"Did you talk to your dad?"

This time it was Hanna the broke the dead air.

"Define talk... It was more like me blurting out the shortest gist possible of what I learned and him yelling at me for no reason."

"That sounds... About right."

Short sweet seconds of laughter and then the air went silent again.

"I always thought of you as my sister," Toby explained, "Well ever since Spencer and I started dating. I felt that way for the other girls too. But with you it felt more... realistic."

"Oh."

"Ignore me. I'm just blubbering crap out now."

"Trust me. I do that all the time," the ditsy blonde said, "UGH WHY DOES THIS COFFEE TASTE LIKE COFFEE BEANS?!"

Toby just shook his head in laughter.

Crazy how the stars line up. You see, it wasn't a coincidence that the Cavanaughs were adopting when the Marin's gave up Toby. Or that they both lived in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Or that Toby ended up dating one of Hanna's best friends. Or that -A decided to help this one time. It's all among the stars.


	4. Fate Haleb

**Prompt: For my Haleb Fans. 3**

 **Fate.**

 _Fate is like a car._

 _It helps you along your way so you don't have to do all the heavy lifting._

 _It leads you places you need to be, to people you need to see._

 _But sometimes:_

 _You crash._

Everything.

Every detail is dull.

All the colors are faded.

 _The car is wrecked._

He left.

She let him go too easily.

He let her go too soon.

You can decide which one for yourself.

She had moved on. He had moved on.

 _But the car's dying sparks are what saved their hearts._

 _It saved them._

 **Hanna's POV**

Coffee stained tables and hipster decorations.

Bowler hats and oversized glasses.

The buzz of coffee machines and the click of students studying.

The swing of a door.

Barely audible.

I turned around and there he was.

Right in front of me.

His hair was cut choppily and paired with an exhausted look.

He wore all dark colors and a haunted in his eyes.

He was different and he had changed.

For better or for worse?

I didn't know yet.

But he was here.

And that's all that mattered.

Caleb.

 **Caleb's POV**

The scent of dead cigarettes and Rosewood pines.

Broken glass and cracked cement.

Cars zooming past, teens giggling in the dark.

The swing of a door.

The quiet tap of a shoe.

She was unrecognizable from the back.

Black streaks through her beautiful blonde hair, now cut to a much shorter length.

A recycled jean jacket and some dirty Converses.

She turned around and she was there.

Right in front of me.

Her eyes were tired and frustrated.

From what?

I couldn't tell yet.

But none of that mattered.

No.

Not when she was here, with me.

Hanna.

 **Third Person POV**

Fate. _Cars._

Changed. _Wrecked._

Hearts mended, _parts fixed._

Just one person, _just one gear._

People change, people grow, _a switch of cars, a_ _hindering_ _passenger door_.

Caleb. Hanna.

It took one week.

Less than a week.

For the fate to switch back.

Messy kisses, sloppy love.

Words of admiration exchanged and sneaky glances in public.

Tangled hair, breakfast in bed.

Growing apart, pulling together.

Fights, tears, screams.

Makeups, hugs, moving on.

Getting married, having kids, growing old.

The story that began with two confused teens and ended with two confused adults.

Till death do them part.

Through sickness and health.

 _And eventually._

 _When the car ha_ s run its course.

 _The_ _driver_ _takes_ _control._


	5. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

_Hey, it's Kali! A few important announcements/reminders below! Please, please at least read the first one._

.

~ Kat and I have decided to switch to WattPad!

I will transfer all of my stories over to our account :)

Unfortunately, you have to have a WattPad account to read the stories on there :( but we are in no way obliging you to sign up for one.

Our username is prettyxgirlsxsmile

~ I did restart Girl Meets Flaws but I left Chapter 1

I actually did this a while back so applauds to you if you noticed

I am horrible at keeping consistent and interesting plots so any actual stories (notice I only have 1) that I start will be no more than 15 chapters

If you have any tips or ideas then please message them to me through my WattPad

~ It really stresses us out when you private message us to update so please do not do that on our new account.

We have school, family, friends, extra-curricular, etc. So fanfiction will never be our first priority.

There is a chance we will block you if you message us something like that or similar to that.

 _So that's it! If you read all of this then congratulations! Remember that our WattPad username is prettyxgirlsxsmile :)_

 _Love, Kali_


End file.
